Cuando Mi Vida Cambio De Repente
by anipeter
Summary: Remake del fic con el mismo titulo, ahora hecho por alguien que sabe escribir
1. Chapter 1

Se deben preguntar ¿Qué-cojones-esta-pasando? Simple ¿nunca hicieron algo de lo que se arrepintieron? Yo sí, y eso es claramente "Cuando mi vida cambio de repente by Anipeter" y no en la idea, pues a mucha gente le gusto e incluso "inspiro" otros fics, pero acéptenlo, la redacción es pésima, me apresure demasiado y los personajes no tienen una personalidad bien definida, por eso, ahora un yo maduro se encargara de este nuevo fic ¿cambiara la historia? Un poco, nada grave, ya sé que algunos estarán desilusionados por el hecho de que justo cuando iba a poner a Lima empiezo con esto, pero les pido una oportunidad, solo una.

Como dije esta historia será más tranqui, podremos disfrutar de las personajes antes de que lleguen mas y por eso extendí el –inicio de fertilidad- a un mes en vez de 14 días.

¿Qué otros cambios hare? Pues ahora revisare los capítulos un mínimo de 3 veces (será de manera estricta) para evitar incoherencias, faltas de ortografía y cosas por el estilo. Y la otra cosa (son varias, pero estas son las que les voy a contar ;)) es tener una plantilla con cada personaje para que estén BIEN definidos y las pondré al final de cada nuevo capítulo, pero al principio la pondré con 1 dato o dos, luego agregare el nuevo dato con lo que se vio en el capítulo (esto lo saque de Gantz: G, si, si no sabías que esto existía ahora mismo deberías estar corriéndote del gusto. Mucha gente se quejaba porque el dibujo no era muy bueno pero al final paso lo que yo dije y es que al principio los proyectos así no tienen mucha capital, pero cuando se hacen más famosos ya pueden contar con un equipo más completo (como que me re fui a la re Mier-))-

Gracias por visitarme, sin ustedes no tendría sentido escribir, lo dejaría en mi dañada mente y listo.

Pd: prometí que me haría un devian pero mi impresora es medio retard, o yo soy y no sé cómo funciona, pero no escanea mis dibujos, y no voy a subir fotos a lo pobre.

Y vamos con el capítulo:

Terra capítulo 1

El sol comenzaba a surgir lentamente y con su llegada iluminaba cada parte de la tierra. Los pájaros sobrevivientes daban inicio a su canto matutino, los lobos abandonaban su refugio para recibir al nuevo día y despedir la terrible tormenta que había azolado la noche anterior. Aun se podía apreciar las secuelas de esta: arboles tumbados, rastros de la crecida del mar e incluso cadáveres de animales. Arañas gigantes deambulaban por los terrenos, la luz no les molestaba pero parecían preferir la oscuridad pues algunas se apresuraban a las profundidades de las cuevas. Criaturas verdosas con un aspecto extraño, parecían desesperadas e intentaban apresurar la marcha de sus cuatro lentas patas, algunos de estos "animales" explotaban en medio de la pradera sin razón. Los únicos que sufrían la llegada del nuevo día eran lo que parecían ser habitantes humanos, pero con una característica particular, tenían un aspecto podrido y muerto, algunos lo tenían mucho más que otros, llegando incluso a perder toda la carne de su cuerpo. Estas criaturas poseían tejidos débiles frente a los rayos solares, al cabo de minutos la gran parte ya había perecido calcinada, algunos pudieron regresar a sus cuevas, otros lograron salvarse sumergiéndose en el agua, y otros murieron a la puerta de la única casa que se podía observar en los alrededores. Dentro de esta casa se podía observar a un sujeto de unos aproximados 20 años, tendido en su cama sin camiseta, con las sabanas hasta su cintura. Los rayos de sol que se colaban por la ventana acariciaban suavemente su rostro, invitándolo a despertar de su sueño. Transcurridos unos minutos el joven empezaba a recuperar la conciencia.

-... que pocas ganas tengo de empezar este día...- comentaba el joven pelinegro con mirada perdida –que pocas ganas tengo...- lejos de levantarse extendió su mano hacia su mesita de luz y tomo de ella un manojo de libros, para luego comenzar a leer los títulos de estos – "como mejorar el rendimiento sexual" – (¿Por qué demonios tengo esto?)Pensaba el muchacho de cabellos azabaches – Simplemente lo dejo bajo la cama. Paso al siguiente "Tu vida es más especial con ese alguien" –Gracias por recordarme mi vida de mierda, jodido libro- dijo para luego arrojar el libro por la ventana rompiéndola y matando a zombi que intentaba llegar al mar. Luego tomo el siguiente libro, y el siguiente, y el siguiente – "donde les gusta que las toquen", "50 sombras de un hombre con muchos focos", "kamehasutra para principiantes"-¡PORQUE TENGO TANTA MIERDA!?- pero hubo uno que le llamo poderosamente la atención "La Soledad Mata, La Muerte Te Salva De La Soledad". Comenzó a hojear las páginas sin importancia hasta llegar al texto. El libro hablaba de como animales domésticos, como lo eran los perros, podían caer en una profunda depresión cuando son abandonados, y como esto los llevaba a un doloroso y triste destino. Lo mismo pasaba con criaturas como lo son los humanos que no están preparados psicológicamente para el aislamiento, la depresión que se adquiría si uno no mantenía interactuación con sus mismos. Y así siguió el libro haciendo que el hombre no apartara su vista del texto hasta que la última página se hizo presente, en ella ponía una frase que lo dejo inquieto: "morir de soledad es peor que morir de cáncer". El joven se quedó pensativo por un buen rato. El libro ya yacía en el suelo y el muchacho estaba recostado en la cama de nuevo, pensaba, y pensaba, hasta que una lágrima fría recorrió su rostro –estuve tan preocupado por mí mismo todo este tiempo que no pude siquiera pensar en lo solo que eh estado... no... Me miento- dijo recordando las noches que se pasaba llorando- si eh sentido la soledad de la que habla el libro, solo que eh estado concentrado en no pensar en ella. Maldita sea... me gustaría poder asesinar a la soledad... con la compañía de alguien...-

Los días pasaban, el muchacho pelinegro apenas se levantaba, apenas comía, solo se quedaba pensativo, y esperaba, solo esperaba, quizá esperaba que un ángel cayera del cielo y le diera todo lo que necesitaba y quería, quizá esperaba que la muerte viniera a por él y lo salvara de su maldición, quizá solo esperaba una razón para esperar tanto...

"El impaciente no espera, el sabio espera lo suficiente, el tonto espera demasiado" – una de las frases favoritas del libro de frases célebres de Steve.

Pero fue entonces cuando la tormenta que había asolado el continente donde el azabache estaba renaudó, y con más fuerza que nunca, el muchacho se vio forzado a arreglar la ventana que había roto tiempo atrás. El rugir de la tormenta opacaba, incluso, a los fuertes truenos que se manifestaban. El ruido era insoportable y venia de todas partes. La copa de los arboles era sacudida con furia, e incluso se podía escuchar cuando uno era arrancado de la tierra. Se podía escuchar a animales desesperados que se separaron de la manada. Se podía escuchar el potente golpe de las olas contra la orilla. Todos esos ruidos podían ser asemejados con un grupo de los peores músicos del mundo obligarlos a tocar mientras son acribillados.

Paso cerca de tres días y la terrible tormenta ceso, no se escuchó ni una sola gota caer. Sin poder perder más tiempo el muchacho empezó a vestirse sin ganas. Se vistió con un jean bastante viejo y gastado, una camiseta azul no muy limpia, una chaqueta de cuero en las mismas condiciones del jean y unas botas de montaña bastante viejas y estropeadas de color marrón. El joven se dirigió a su cocina con paso pesado, abrió lo que parecía ser un congelador, donde en la puerta tenia escrito con letras de colores "nevera". Abrió la puerta y ojeo lo que había en su interior, para luego poner una mueca de disgusto y procedió a cerrar de nuevo la nevera.

Se dirigió a la salida pero antes tomo una mochila la cual estaba sobre lo que parecía ser un sofá, tomo una espada vieja y gastada (además tenía un poco de sangre seca) y procedió a dejar la casa, ni se inmuto al ver los cadáveres carbonizados de los cuales solo quedaba polvo. Entonces comenzó a caminar, solo camino y camino y camino... hasta que llego a una parte del terreno llena de árboles destrozados y desojados, camino un poco más por un camino ya marcado por el constante paso y llego a una zona cortada con una pared de montaña con un gran agujero con agua extremadamente sucia, la decepción del chico fue grande al ver que todo estaba lleno de barro, los hermosos y únicos árboles que rodeaban el pozo ahora estaban casi sin hojas. El chico se tumbó en el suelo sin prestarle importancia al barro y empezó a meditar en silencio, casi se podría decir que se durmió con los ojos abiertos (era obvio que ese era un lugar especial para el joven, una especia de lugar de meditación). Entonces las horas comenzaron a correr y correr y correr...

El joven ya se decidía a marcharse, simplemente se levantó, se quitó algo de barro de los pantalones, ensuciando sus manos, y se marchó. Probablemente cuando volviese el lugar restauraría la belleza por la que Steve lo eligió. Mientras caminaba apreciaba de manera indiferente la destrucción de la tormenta. Le sorprendió levemente que su casa no haya recibido algún daño, la construyo bien y la construyo el, pero aun así le sorprendido lo bien que se mantuvo. Con un kilómetro de diferencia entre él y su hogar se percató de una cuevecita la cual no había visto en el camino de ida, además que de su interior venia un leve gemido, le pareció extraño para ser un zombi pero no se iba a molestar por algo tan insignificante por lo que continuo su trayecto.

Cuando por fin llego hizo una especie de movimiento casi mecánico intentando quitarse algo de encima, pero no tenía nada, tardo solo un segundo en darse cuenta de que pasaba –ay, pero me cago en Notch- se había dejado olvidada la mochila, la cual tenía uno de los mapas, la brújula, su única espada en condiciones, algo de comida y unos bóxer de repuesto (nunca se sabe). Algo molesto se dirigió hacia la nevera, miro su interior e hizo una mueca de disgusto, por lo que decidió ir al baño intento orinar, pero no salió nada –bufff- y por fin se dirigió a buscar su mochila.

Mientras caminaba miraba para abajo como si reflexionara y tenía la mirada perdida, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos de repente cuando volvió a escuchar el gemido de la pequeña cueva. Algo comido por la curiosidad se agacho para ver y lo que descubrió hizo que su mirada perdida y sin vida pasara a una de infinita sorpresa.

Abrió la puerta de una patada lo suficientemente fuerte para sacarla de las bisagras, entro corriendo por el pasillo embarrando el suelo, giro al final de este y pateo la puerta de lo que parecía ser un baño. Dejo a una joven, que aparentaba unos 15 o 16 años pero era probable que tuviera más, cabellos naranjas, campera, bragas y medias verdes (aunque estaban llenas de barro), además de unos guantes marrones, en el suelo, entibio agua en una bañera y metió a la joven con ropa y todo luego calentó la bañera de al lado, la cual era un poco más grande y sin pensarlo dos veces despojo de toda prenda a la joven y la paso de la bañera llena de barro (por sus ropas) a la grande con agua cristalina. El joven se mantuvo expectante hasta que la joven recupero el color natural de piel, fue en ese momento que el joven soltó un largo y pesado suspiro de alivio, cuando levanto la vista volvió a recorrer el cuerpo de la joven, estuvo un rato mirando su desnudo cuerpo, desde su rostro, pasando por sus pequeños pechos y sus pezones con forma de fresa, pasando por su estómago, hasta la punta de los pies, pero la parte que más le llamo la atención fue la zona que está más abajo del ombligo, se quedó mirando un rato. El muchacho estaba embobado, tanto que recién se dio cuenta de la temperatura de su cara cuando se la rasco, le pareció un poco extraño asique decidió lavársela en el lavado con agua fría, esto lo alivio un poco pero cuando volvió a voltear a la joven pudo sentir como le empezaban a apretar los pantalones. Se dirigió al banco que estaba junto a la bañera con la joven y comenzó a vigilarla de nuevo. Pasó un rato y el muchacho ya había lavado la ropa de la joven y la coloco para secar, pero al ver que la joven no despertaba decidió sacarla de la bañera el mismo, secarla el mismo y vestirla con unos boxers y una camiseta bastante grande que llegaba hasta mitad de muslo de la joven (el hacer esto lo puso muy nervioso, intentaba no tocarla mucho ni mirarla mucho). Luego procedió a muy cuidadosamente depositarla en su cama para que descanse lo que necesitara.

Las horas pasaban, y el muchacho ya había arreglado la puerta y había limpiado el barro del suelo. Quería ir a buscar sus cosas pero no podía dejar sola a la chica. Al cabo de un rato llego a la conclusión de que sin espada sería muy difícil en caso de un ataque y decidió ir lo más rápidamente posible a por a buscarlas y regresar antes de que la muchacha siquiera se entere, tomo su hacha, su único medio de defensa, y se dirigió a comprobar el sueño de la joven, la cual estaba en el estado esperado. Y así como lo visualizo se marchó prácticamente galopando hacia la zona del claro

El muchacho pudo divisar varias cosas interesantes como minerales que la tormenta desenterró y el viento descubrió pero no perdió tiempo, entro al mar de árboles, al fin pudo entrar el claro, de una corrida recogió sus cosas, pero tuvo una desagradable sensación, la sensación de que te observan, dio una rápida mirada a todas partes y pudo observar como la oscuridad de los arboles escondía una entidad, pero de esta el joven pelinegro solo podía distinguir 4 ojos rojos, al saber de qué se trataba no le dio mayor importancia y prosiguió con su camino, cuando estaba ya casi llegando pudo percatarse de como el sol se escondía entre las nubes negras, por lo que opto por acelerar lo más posible, sin importarle el hecho de estar sudando mares (pues no es seguro salir durante la lluvia).

Luego de chocar contra la puerta el joven de cabello azabache decidió descansar para normalizar la respiración, después de un breve momento el muchacho se decidió a entrar y anuncio su entrada con un -¿hola? ¿Sigues durmiendo? Ya llegue- aun un poco agitado, pero fue interrumpido con un fuerte estruendo, ocasionado por el choque de lo que parecía ser una sartén y la cabeza del muchacho, luego de este estruendo se pudo escuchar el golpe seco de impacto de un hombre de 70 kilos contra el duro suelo. Escena siguiente se podía apreciar al joven muchacho de cabello negro con los ojos en blanco y un gran chichón es su cabeza,

...

…

-uh? ¿Dónde estoy?- como respuesta, el joven recibió un sartenazo -¡A-AU! ¡ESO DUELE, JODER!- miro a su agresor y era nada más y nada menos que la joven de cabellos anaranjados – ¿¡ASI ES COMO AGRADECES!?-se quejó el joven

\- ¿¡GRACIAS!? ¿¡GRACIAS!? ¿¡AHORA SE TIENE QUE DECIR GRACIAS CUANDO ERES VIOLADA!?-decía mientras lo volvía a golpear -TE LO MERECES, MALDITO ABUSADOR-

-ARG! ¿DE QUE MIERDA HABLAS?- PUM! Sartenazo – ¡JODER, ESO PUTO DUELE!-

\- ¡ERES, ERES UN CERDO!- decía la joven peli naranja con lágrimas fluyendo torrencialmente de sus ojos. Esto hizo que el joven, por alguna razón se sintiera culpable

-¿t-te encuentras bien?- PUM! –LA REPUT-….. hagamos algo, si quieres que hablemos, baja la sartén- esto último lo dijo casi gruñendo

-HABLAR, YO NO QUIERO HABLAR, YO QUIERO MATARTE- intento golpearlo de nuevo, pero el joven atrapo la sartén con la mano y se la quedo. La chica se vio claramente asustada por esto, pues se puso pálida y comenzó a llorar de nuevo mientras se caía de rodillas al suelo.

-escucha es obvio que crees que hice algo que no hice, y eso se puede solucio…- PUM! La joven, impotente y sollozando, le dio un golpe seco con la mano cerrada –a…u, buena derecha- decía mientras se acomodaba la mandíbula con la mano haciendo movimientos circulares –como decía, yo…- esta vez fue interrumpido por las lágrimas descontroladas de la chica y su ahora silencioso sollozo, mientras escondía su cara en sus rodillas y se abrazaba las piernas –escucha, no tienes razón para confiar en mí, pero yo JAMAS haría algo como lo que tu describes- la chica tardo unos minutos pero ya se había calmado un poco, pero tenía mirada de desconfianza –hagamos algo, tu confía en mí y yo confío en ti- decía mientras le ponía la sartén en la mano y con la otra le secaba las lagrimas

-…-

-¿qué tal si nos presentamos? yo me llamo Steve, mucho gusto-

-…-

-…-Steve estaba expectante y tenía mucha curiosidad por saber quién era esa chica tan adorable

-…-

-…está bien si no quieres puede ser en otro momento, te traeré una manta y-

-Cupa-

-Eh?-

-snif, me llamo Cupa-

-oh! Qué bonito nombre ¿quieres comer algo? ¿Beber algo? Vamos, dime, hace rato que no tengo visitas… un buen rato-

-yo… snif… yo no quiero nada, nada tuyo-

-oh vamos, ya te dije que yo no hice nada-

-me viste desnuda-

-bueno… estemmm si…. Pero no hice nada-

-¿y-y yo como se eso?-

-confiando en mí-

-pero no te conozco-

-conozcámonos ¿Qué dices?-

-…-

-bien, yo primero supongo: Me llamo Steve, como ya te dije, soy un humano, obviamente, y… pues no se… nunca hable de mi…. Nunca hable de nada con nadie…- esto último lo dijo con una mirada triste hacia abajo que hizo sentir rara a Cupa.

-…-

-…- hubo un silencio entre ambos

-tu hiciste esta casa?-

-…!? Pues si… eso creo-

-y también hiciste el piso?-

-emmm sí, yo hice todo-

-también el techo?-

-… si, también el techo, te digo que hice todo-

-y también los muebles?

-… si… también los muebles- su voz comenzaba a adquirir un tono molesto

-y también…?-

-SI!- sí, todo lo que ves aquí lo hice yo ¿algún **otra** pregunta?-

-si-

-que no sea respecto a las cosas que hice-

-oh… ¿Por qué estoy aquí?-

- **YA TE DIJE QU** \- ah, es otra pregunta ¿no recuerdas nada de nada?-

-pues sí, que Salí un rato a pasear y me atrapo la tormenta, tuve muy mala suerte-

-ah ¿no recuerdas que te desmayaste?, bueno, no creo que puedas recordar eso-

-y entonces supongo que me trajiste aquí ¿no?-

-sí, supones bien- la charla fue interrumpida por el rugido del estómago de la joven, la cual se miró el estómago – supongo que ahora si aceptaras lo mío-

-…-puso una infantil cara molesta y miro para abajo

-ya se, toma- saco de su mochila un pan –toma, ven a buscarlo, much, much, musch- decía mientras extendía el pan y lo movía

-…- (-.-)- no soy un perro-

-ah, lo siento, no estoy acostumbrado a tratar con chicas- dijo apenado- toma amiguita, mishi, mishi, mishi ¿Quién es una buena chica? ¿Quién es una buena chica?-

Fichas

 **Steve:** Ah estado solo por mucho tiempo, por lo que no sabe cómo tratar con mujeres.

 **Cupa:** Es una buena muchacha, pero no es la oveja más lista del rebaño. Es asustadiza, es de lágrima fácil

Por favor no se vayan sin comentar, si les gusto, si no les gusto y si les gusto la idea.

Recuerda seguirme para estar al tanto de los nuevos caps.

Mi libro, Plutón De Luna está siendo un éxito de ventas en Austria, el imperio Húngaro, la unión soviética y Canadá. Encantalo, sé que te va a leer.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola, segunda entrega. Puede que el original sea más gracioso pero no quise ser repetitivo con los chistes porque sabía que a más de uno le molestaría, y además es difícil hacer a alguien parecer torpe y lenta sin hacerla parecer retrasada.

Si llegaron aquí es porque me dieron la oportunidad que les pedí asique muchas gracias. Como no sé qué más poner los dejo con el segundo cap. y listo

Capítulo 2

-wow ¡esta fruta es muy rica! ¿Dónde crece?-

-bueno, sucede que no es una fruta, es pan-

-pham?-

-pan-

-pham-

-p-a-n-

-…-

-…-

-pham-

-…como sea, come todo lo que quieras…ignorante-

-¿qué es ignorante?-

-exacto- Luego de la pausa por comida Steve le propuso mostrarle la casa a su invitada –La sala de estar (donde había un sillón con cojines rojos y una mesa ratona, esto estaba ubicado al lado de la entrada. En el medio una mesa grande con dos sillas)- esa barra que ves allá es la cocina donde, bueno, cocino…-

-wow… ¿Qué es cocinar?-

-es como… cuando calientas o preparas tu comida, antes de consumirla claro-

-bonito-

Desde la barra podías ir al pasillo derecho o al izquierdo, ellos fueron al izquierdo -este es el baño- decía mientras abría la primera de las dos puerta, era una sala con paredes de madera, las del suelo estaban llenas de agujeros hechos de manera premeditada, probablemente para filtrar el agua que se cayera de la gran bañera de madera, la cual estaba al lado de una más pequeña y de metal donde calientas el agua que vas a usar, además había un W.C y una pequeña ventana que sería para ventilar el olor a humedad -si la naturaleza te llama ve aquí ¿ok?-

-¿eso que significa?-

-emmm luego te explico, por ahora te pondré un periódico- fueron a la habitación consecutiva

-esta es mi habitación, nada del otro mundo, supongo que la conoces- era una habitación bastante rustica, con un escritorio al cual le daba de lleno la luz que se filtraba por una ventana. Una cama de un poco menos de dos plazas, a la cual también le golpeaba la tenue luz de otra ventana.

-no tuve mucho tiempo de verla, porque ya sabes, pensé que me habías violado y eso…-

-si, si, ni lo recuerdes, todavía me duele-

Se dirigieron al pasillo derecho, donde estaba la biblioteca, la cual era bastante espaciosa y estaba repleta de libros de todas las variedades, estados e incluso idiomas. Y la otra puerta daba a un patio trasero donde había cultivos y una especie de casucha.

-¿Qué es eso?-

-nada genial, solo el taller donde pase gran parte de mi vida ¿quieres verlo?- decía con un extraño tono que estaba entre el desinterés y la emoción

-tal vez luego ¿Por qué me muestras todo esto?-

-¿eh? Estooo…. Emm, yo no sé… bueno, tu sabes… hace mucho que no veo a otros humanos por aquí y, bueno, creí que quizá…-

-¿si?-

-querrías….- Steve parecía querer decir algo pero las palabras no brotaban –ya sabes… quedarte un rato….- Esto ultimo lo dijo en tono casi inaudible

-eh?-

-que tal vez querrías quedarte un rato – Otra vez, parece que le cuesta

-eh? No te entiendo-

-QUE SI QUISIERAS QUEDARTE UN RATO- grito ya algo cansado, se notaba como expresar sus sentimientos le resultaba algo difícil

-oh?... ¡CLARO! ¡ME ENCANTARIA! De todas formas no quiero volver a casa-

-¡casa!? ¡Casa!? ¿D-de dónde vienes?-

-ya te lo dije, de mi casa-

-…- la lentitud de la chica ya comenzaba a molestarlo –y ¿dónde queda tu casa?-

-aquí, en terra-

-… en que parte de terra?-

-no sé, en alguna donde hay árboles-

-Cupa, empiezo a molestarme. Respóndeme ¿de dónde vienes?-

-ay no sé, las cosas que tú preguntas, vengo de mi casa, donde vive mi familia-

-¿¡FAMILIA!?- Dijo Steve extasiado – ¿QUIERES DECIR QUE HAY MAS HUMANOS?-

-yo nunca dije eso-

-ME ESTAS TOMANDO EL PEL- digo, ¿de qué hablas?-

-los creepers son mi familia, no los humanos-

-…- la nueva información dejo con los ojos como platos al pobre Steve –ja… ja… jajaja ay Cupa hacía rato que no sentía cosas como esa, vamos, déjate de bromas ¿de dónde vienes?-

-de mi casa-

-…. ¿Estás sola?-

-no, tengo a mi familia y amigas-

-espero que no digas creepers…-

-entonces no digo nada-

-… te das cuenta que es imposible que seas un creeper ¿verdad?-

-¿por qué? –

-porque los creepers son verdes, gordos, deformes, feos, tienen cuatro patas, son feos y… y yo que se ¿ya mencione que son feos?-

-¿por qué lo mencionas tanto? ¿Crees que la diferencia más grande entre yo y los creeper machos es el que ellos son feos y yo soy linda? ¿Te parezco linda?- esta pregunta puso nervioso al joven pelinegro

-NO, digo Si, digo no sé, si, supongo, no sé, nos fuimos del tema. ¿Dijiste algo de machos?- intentaba cambiar de tema un nervioso Steve

-¿entonces no te parezco linda?- decía mientras hacia un puchero infantil que a Steve le parecía muy tierno

-SI, me pareces muy bonita, ahora por favor respóndeme-

-¿qué tan bonita?-

-(¿joder, por qué una pregunta tan tonta me pone nervioso? la falta de interacción me sentó bastante mal, mejor le digo lo que quiere oír)- decía para sus adentros –me pareces la cosa más hermosa que eh visto en toda mi vida- esto hizo que Cupa se sonrojara y se enmarcara la cara con sus manos

-ay, eh… je je, bueno, gracias- ahora la que estaba nerviosa era Cupa

-bueno, responde, por favor-decía algo impaciente

-AH? Sí, sí, sí, sí. Lo que pasa es que hay dos tipos de creepers, los machos y las hembras-

-esos serian dos géneros, no dos "tipos"-

-es igual, la cosa es que hay solo una hembra por colmena y una colmena por región-

-…- esa información descoloco completamente a Steve y desmonto todo en lo que él creía –wow, no sé qué decir… ¿Por qué te fuiste entonces?-

-no quería terminar como la hembra anterior a mí, ella da a luz constantemente, no la dejan salir, la custodian todo el tiempo y la… violan todo el tiempo-

-(… claro, tiene sentido)-

-y ella me dij-

-que huyeras para no terminar como ella, además de que esa hembra era tu madre- interrumpió Steve, y su respuesta sorprendió a la peli naranja.

-s-si ¿Cómo lo supiste?-

-no lo sé ¿existe la intuición masculina?- bromeo Steve, pero al ver la cara de la joven se arrepintió un poco –ejem, además es obvio… ¿Qué más te dijo?-

-que no dejara que me tocara nadie que yo no quisiera…-

-por eso reaccionaste así…-

-…-

-tu… tu…. (¡!) ¡OYE!-

-eh?-

-TU DIJISTE QUE TENIAS AMIGAS ¿VERDAD?-

-sí, así es-

-DE CASUALIDAD ¿ELLAS SON COMO TU?-

-¿en qué sentido?-

-¡HEMBRAS QUE SE REPRODUCEN!-

-sí, son como yo ¿y eso que?- preguntaba inocentemente Cupa

-(¡esta chica no se entera de nada!)-pensaba Steve –dime ¿qué pasa cuando una "reina" como tu es arrebatada del nido?-

-no lo sé, solo sé que dentro de un tiempito las hembras antiguas….- Steve sabía que las palabras que quería decir le iban a doler- morirán… al mismo tiempo las hembras nuevas se volverán fértiles y… bueno… eso… o por lo menos eso es lo que decía mama-

-entonces, si tú te vas… ¿¡los creepers se acaban!?- decía Steve bastante entusiasmado

-sí, supongo, no me interesa- mientras miraba para abajo

-¿porque dices eso?-

-cuando vean que me fui no pararan de buscarme hasta encontrarme, aunque eso signifique destruir esta bonita casita-

-(si las demás especies funcionan como la de Cupa ¡PODRIA LIMPIAR TODOS LOS MOBS DE ESTA AREA! ¡SERIA PERFECTO! ¡TENGO QUE PROTEGER A ESTA CHICA A COMO DE LUGAR!)- hagamos un trato Cupa, ayúdame a encontrar a tus amigas y traerlas aquí y yo te protegeré de los creepers ¿Qué te parece?-

-¿tu-tu harías eso por mí?- decía mientras empezaba a lagrimear

-(lo que sea por no tener monstruos, y tenerte a ti aquí me parece bastante bueno también)- lo que sea por una chica tan bonita- en ese mismo momento Cupa se le lanzo al cuello y empezó a besárselo al igual que el cachete -¡ERES EL MEJOR, GRACIAS, GRACIAS!- decía la dulce joven muy emocionada mientras lloraba

-también podría acostumbrarme a eso je je je-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-

Desde fuera de la casa

OHHHH- se escuchó un gemido de indignación-tonta y afortunada Cupa, disfruta mientras puedas, pronto esa seré yo- refunfuñaba de forma infantil una sombra que observaba la escena desde fuera

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-

-wow ¿ya es de noche?- supongo que el tiempo pasa rápido cuando hablas con alguien-decía Steve al ver el oscuro cielo estrellado. Algo apresurado se sacó cuidadosamente a Cupa de encima y se dirigió a poner las trabas y cerraduras-

-podemos comeeeeer? Tengo hambreeeeee!- se quejaba la infantil Cupa

-(¿de nuevo? Esta chica acabara con mis suministros, espero que las otras no sean así…) sí, sí, ya cálmate, te cocinare algo-

Pasó algo de tiempo pero la comida estaba servida: chuletas con puré de patatas, zanahorias y un pan para cada uno. Cupa y Steve se sentaron de manera enfrentada. Cupa comenzó a comer de manera despreocupada, con los codos sobre la mesa, comía con las manos a pesar de tener cubiertos (además de que tenía un sonrojo en su cara, como si nunca hubiera probado algo tan delicioso), para cualquiera sería bastante desagradable verla pero para Steve no, no toco su comida, solo la veía comer a ella. Él no era de pensar lento pero fue en ese momento cuando se sentó en un lugar que siempre era tan solitario que se dio cuenta de que ya no sería el mismo lugar solitario porque ahora ella estaría en su vida, ella era el ángel, el milagro que tanto estuvo esperando, y la miraba con ojos de infinita ternura.

-¿? ¿Por qué me miras tanto?- pregunto Cupa mientras un poco de puré y carne se le caía de la boca

-…. Nada… solo pensaba…. que mañana te enseñare a comer….-

Fichas

 **Steve:** Ah estado solo por mucho tiempo, por lo que no sabe cómo tratar con mujeres. No tiene mucha paciencia y es alguien a quien le cuesta expresar sus sentimientos, la falta de interacción hace que se ponga nervioso con facilidad. Por alguna razón está más emocionado por acabar con los mobs que por encontrar otras personas.

 **Cupa:** Es una buena muchacha, pero no es la oveja más lista del rebaño. Es asustadiza, es de lágrima fácil, no le importa mucho guardar las apariencias, le gusta comer.

Ahí el segundo capítulo. Es más o menos para entender la estética de la casa, no entre en muchos detalles porque ya los había dicho antes, pero para los que no lo sepan la casa tiene forma de "T"

En el primer tramo, lo que vendría siendo esto "I", está la entrada, al lado de la entrada hay una mesa ratona, la cual está al lado de unos sillones que están pegados a la pared y tiene cojines rojos. En el centro está la mesa del comedor, al final de todo está la barra que mencione, la cual separa la cocina de la sala de esta/comedor. La cocina cuenta con una nevera (que simplemente es un cofre impermeable con hielos dentro y lo que quieras guardar, un cofre para los vegetales y el pan y otro para los utensilios, además de un horno y una barra para preparar cosa (cortar, picar, etc.). Y bueno, después es más de lo mismo, desde la barra se puede ir o al pasillo derecho o al izquierdo y ya saben lo que hay ahí.

Gracias por seguirme leyendo, sois lo mejor. No olviden dejar su review que me fascina leerlas (ezto te ba, A, fazinhar!) (Pero es en serio, me encanta leerlas). Si no saben que poner les doy unas ideas: ¿te gusto el cap.? ¿¡No te gusto!? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué opinas de las fichas? ¿Del rehacer el fic, fue buena o mala idea? Cosas por el estilo, tu opinión vamos.

Mi libro… blasfemando en el festival, está siendo un éxito de ventas en Egipto, sin city y arrecipolis, fazinhalo, sé que te va a mi libro…

Pd: visiten mi otra historia que alfin me digne a seguir (por desgracia aqui no hay opcion de fic propio, o no la encontre, pero le tuve que poner como de school days) "adoro tus labios"


End file.
